


'Team' Building

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hate each other but got thrown in the same group during a team building exercise" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Team' Building

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahead! Angry Sex ahead! And Fighting ahead!  
> I hope i didn't show that i actually have no idea, what to do in a team building exercise ;P

The two glared at each other from across the table. Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins. There weren’t two people in the office that hated each other more than Bilbo and Thorin. It was hate on first meeting and no one could convice either to calm the fuck down and act like grown ups.

   “Bastard.” Thorin hissed as he sat down.

   “Psycho.” Bilbo replied and frowned, more of a pained grin than anything else.

   “Calm your tits!” Gandalf interjected and slammed down a folder. “Get this over and then you can return to hate each other!” Dwalin snorted and turned back at his own partner, small Ori. Thorin growled and opened the folder. Both read through the proposal for the project and then stared at each other. Galadriel, Gandalfs partner, walked over.

   “The general idea of this project was to get you all to talk.” The always white dressed lady smiled broadly and left, her flowery perfume still in the air. Thorin and Bilbo returned to stare at each other. At some point Bilbo inhaled deeply and leaned back.

   “If we don’t start any time soon, we will get a problem with Gandalf.”

   “Why should I? I bloody hate you.” Thorin exclaimed and snorted. “Do you have even an idea?”

   “Yes, but if you don’t want to work with me, why should I tell you. Probably you’ll use it as your idea at some point and then I am fucked.” Bilbo shot back, eyes squinted and face in a horrendous frown.

   “As if.” Thorin spat out and rolled his eyes.

   “Oh shut up, I know how you work.” Bilbo said, eyes now wide with anger.

   “I don’t do such a thing. I at least respect your ideas, if I don’t respect you.” Thorin growled and leaned over the table. They were low and the other pairs looked over at the two bickering idiots. Bilbo sighed and rubbed his face.

   “One option would be, that the work is divided between the experts and in the end, they conclude their research.”

   “That would require a hole lot of communication.” Thorin said, face now serious and concentrated.

   “True, but if all work on one table, it would take too long, there would be too many opinions and to find a real conclusion would be harder.” The smaller man arched his eyebrow.

   “And more expensive. But if the communication fails, the entire project would be at stake.” Rubbing his black beard, Thorin scribbled on a piece of paper.

   “We could put the experts into groups depending on either their experience or their field of expertise.” Thorin nodded, deep in thought. “If then the communication fails, there would be less problems and still an useable amount of outcome.” Bilbo looked at his partner.

   “That’s a good idea. But how do we form the groups?”

   “If there would be three, then one will be the ass. I’d say groups of two or four.” Thorin furrowed his eyebrows.

   “12 on groups of four sounds fine to me.” Bilbo scribbled something down and tapped his pen on the table.

   “Okay, that’s something we can work with” Leaning back, Thorin smiled.

 

Gandalf grinned as Galadriel arched her eyebrow at the door or the male bathroom in the first floor. The growl echoing down the corridor made the woman blush.

   “Who is this?” She asked, but Gandalf’s grin only increased and he left. Inside of the male bathroom, Thorin was balls deep in Bilbo, both panting and sweeting and cursing.

   “You little prick!” Thorin hissed.

   “You are the one fucking me.” Bilbo shot back and moaned as Thorin moved inside him.

   “You enjoy this, don’t you?” Leaning over, Thorin bit down on Bilbo’s neck. Helplessly the smaller man’s hands flailed around, finally finding grip on Thorin’s broad shoulder. Burying his nose in Bilbo’s sweaty curls, Thorin’s hips snapped up, grinding deeper into the man he hated so much.

   “I probably do.” Bilbo moaned and licked Thorin’s neck before biting into his ear. “You certainly do!” Laughing low in his chest, the taller man pulled Bilbo closer and growling deep in his chest as he continued to fuck the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 17th of December!


End file.
